


Pain reliever

by Kinkerbell-made-me-do-it (TheMusicalCC)



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can't blame the porn fairy for this one tbh XDDDDD, Dirty Talk, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Who You Gonna Call AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/Kinkerbell-made-me-do-it
Summary: Turns out orgasms are great for relieving cramps.





	Pain reliever

It had been been three months.

Well, more exactly, three months and four days, and twelve hours, give or take, since Celeste and Chamuco last had sex. He would rather round it up to the full month, though, as a way to minimize the fact that he believed the pent-up desire to be ready to make him blow up. There, on the sofa, with Celeste’s warm back -waaay too warm, he’d heard some women got fevers as a symptom that time of the month and boy did it seem true- pressed flush against his chest and her ass against his groin, it was taking all of his restraint not to, at the very least, indulge himself on rubbing his pelvis against her. In vain did he try to focus on whatever it was that the TV was playing at the moment (Some telenovela on motorcycle races?), his mind kept going back to the numbers. Three months. Thirteen weeks. Ninety-two days.

’ _Stop_ ’ he willed himself, trying, once again to focus on the screen, where an overly dramatic reaction to finding a heel shoe in the locker room was taking place. ’ _You can probably calculate the hours in those days but if you do, you’ll end up pouncing your girlfriend like an animal…on the one day she’s bound to not enjoy it_ ’

Most of that time, of that eternal wait, was spent away from Celeste at the field, working; hoping when he’d come back, she’d be all hers…

Mother nature, as it turned out, had other plans.

He eyed Celeste almost warily. Even with his hoodie on, she was shivering, inches away from being curled up in fetal position, her eyes damp with unshed tears and set on the screen, desperately trying to focus on it, very much like him. His free hand, the one with which he wasn’t propping himself up on the cushion, lay on her hip in what he hoped was a comforting gesture, rubbing the skin softly, up and down, every now and then.

( _Once or twice he caught himself giving his caress a different intention and forced himself to stop, reminding himself that she had more pressing things than his libido to worry about. He didn’t want her to feel pressured, on top of the agony she was going through_ )

“Still no effect?” he asked, referring to the pills he’d brought her a while before. She moaned a bit, shifting-

( _Her ass rubbed against his lap and he set his jaw, feeling an unmerciful tug on the pit off his belly- oh **carajo** , nononono, think of lava or thunder or anything that slows down your blood-!_)

“No” she said tearfully, successfully managing to distract him from the urge to hump against her, and curled tighter around her stomach gasping “Ohmygod! Shit…shit, I think I might die”

“You’re not going to die” he muttered dragging his hand to where her own hand was cradling the skin in a way that made it seem like her insides would spill out if she let go, to lay it on top of it “It’s fine, everything’s fine”

“I’m bloated and hungry and nauseous and in pain” she whined flatly “How is that anywhere near the vicinity of ‘Fine’?”

“Well- you got me, but you’re surely not dying”

“Ughhh, if dying feels worse than this, I’d rather take a bullet to the brain and end quickly”

It was frustrating, seeing her in this much pain and not being able to help, but it wasn’t as though he had any way to help-

'Ah, but you do have one, don’t you?’ he pushed the thought aside.

Chamuco took a deep breath and focused on the TV and not the way her hair smelled or how it reminded him of previous afternoons on that sofa and much more pleasant activities.

( _Wasn’t it that same sofa where they’d first had sex? Or at least the first time they did it in her house?_ )

God, he had to get a grip on himself! He wasn’t a teenager with raging hormones, nor an animal ruled by feral instinct. He had to control himself, he had to…

Well, but why not try? He let his eyes stay on the television, but his mind was far away.

He couldn’t remember what the magazine was, just that it sat on a desk of the barber shop where he went to trim his beard and hair, and he was bored. So, he grabbed it, snickering at the so called 'Top secret’ trivialities it contained, but it did contain a certain information he couldn’t help but finding interesting, intriguing enough for him to conduct an internet search on the matter as soon as he was within Wi-Fi range, only to verify the accuracy of the article. Turned out, it WAS very accurate, according to multiple sources, and he sat in front of his laptop just considering, and wondering…and imagining…

Celeste’s pain had receded for a moment, it seemed, because she had relaxed her muscles a bit, and her breathing seemed less labored. If he were to try it….if he were to try it, and there were a perfect moment for it, this would be it. If she didn’t want to, then he was fine with it. But if she did want to…a thrill ran down his back at the sole thought. There was something undeniably tempting about the slim chance that she wanted to try his remedy, it was so…taboo.

His hand trailed away from Celeste’s and slightly down, feeling the curve of her stomach even under the fabric of his hoodie. She moved-  

( _Holy shit, did she just squirm?_ )

-a small sigh leaving her lips when he took it as encouragement to trail his hand to the hem and lift it just enough to touch her skin.

“What are you doing?” she muttered, as though too tired to sound anything but slightly pissed.

“Just a little something I read” he whispered, giving his voice the growl-like, rumbling quality he knew always got her head spinning. It worked like a charm, he felt the shiver that ran down her spine, and she hummed like he were actually doing something besides just starting to tease her lower abdomen. She was wearing sport shorts -Brand ones. God forbid she ever were anything less than fashionable, even for lying down on her sofa with her husband and the killer cramps- and his fingers slid under the loose waist easily, teasing her pubis over the soft fabric of her underwear.

“Ah-and may I know…what that was?” she breathed, her tone was much more mellow now, her shoulders tense but still no hint of her wanting him to stop.

“Apparently, there is one thing that never fails when it comes to easing cramps” he shifted closer to her, letting his pelvis rub against her ass in a deliberate, dragging movement that made her breath catch in her throat for a moment and left his mouth close enough to her ear that his next words could be purred into it “…one thing I’m specially good at”

She shivered again but she turned to him, her expression between scandalized and intrigued.

“You’re kidding”

“I never joke about this kind of matters”

She scoffed, pretending to be disgusted, but he could feel the subtle squirm of her legs rubbing together, and see the way her eyes feigned to focus on the television screen.

( _He knew those signs. She was actually turning the idea over and over in her mind, considering it, then pushing it away only for it to come back because, goddamn sex and release from her cramps meshed in one? There was literally no downside to it_ )

But she still wasn’t saying yes.

He stopped the movement of his teasing hand, letting his palm rest under her navel, observing her from the limited angle over her shoulder. What was holding her back? He recalled most of the internet articles referring to the messy aspects of the ordeal, so maybe that? Except their sofa was leather, precisely so it’d be easier to clean whenever they messed around on it…which happened fairly often if he was honest. Worried he would be disgusted by the blood? Taking in account he was the one suggesting it, she should know better…maybe she was disgusted by the blood? Now, he could see  _that_ …not so much disgusted as embarrassed, perhaps. Refusing to lose pose, even now. He absentmindedly let his hand wonder up, to the underside of her chest and she let out a small noise, a breathy sigh, her back tensing against his chest, and all of a sudden his mind was racing.  

( _'She totally wants this SHE TOTALLY WANTS-!’_ )

He let his hand wonder even further up. She wasn’t wearing a bra and there were no obstacles between his hands and her skin; her breath hitched, and then his fingers squeezed on her soft flesh making her whimper softly, rubbing against him in a way that couldn’t be interpreted as anything but seductive.  

Three months. It had been three months for her as well, waiting at home, imagining his triumphant return and the frantic love-making that would have followed hadn’t her period come during that week . She most likely was as horny as him. He remembered the articles contained words such as 'Hyper-sensibility’ and 'Hormonal rush’ which basically translated to…

“Chamuco…” Celeste all but groaned. He squeezed slightly harder for a moment -she all but arched into him- before releasing, trailing playful fingers over her nipple in a feathery caress that made her breath hitch.

“Shhh” he pressed a kiss to the side of her head and let his hand trail down, contouring her ribs -he felt them moving furiously under him, her breath becoming shallow- and catching the hem of the hoodie “You seem flustered, mi cielo, maybe you need to shed a couple of layers?”

She glanced at him, considering, before actually sitting up to start peeling her clothes off hurriedly, leaving only her panties on as he followed suit, only leaving his boxers in the way as the TV in the background hummed with deodorant commercials.

“J-just the breasts” she breathed, chest heaving, before throwing herself into his arms, kissing him sloppily, hungrily, tugging from the hair on the back of his head just barely hard enough for it to hurt, straddling his hips. Chamuco dragged his hands over her sides and then back to her breasts, cupping them, pressing them together for a moment, squeezing, releasing, rolling thumbs over the nipples in circular motions and soon she was all but crying out .

“What’s the matter, Celeste?” he growled into her mouth, teeth grazing her upper lip “Usually, it takes a lot more to make you moan like this…” he dragged nails faintly on the underside of her left breast and her hips rolled into him, so he brought one hand down to grab her hip and thrust himself against her, making her feel just how aroused he was. She let out a tortured noise “I think someone’s just too sensitive today…”

“You  **devil** ” she accused.

( _Chamuco loved it when she called him that. Just reminded him that these low instincts, these diabolical desires he awakened within her were exclusive of him. No one else could get her to lower her guard and act on them like he could_ )

“Or eager. Tell me, don’t you get specially horny when you’re like this? Or is it just more sensitive, specially around…” he squeezed both her breasts firmly again, her nipples subtly pinched between his thumbs and index fingers. She let out her breath harshly, her entire body jerking towards the touch “Here”

“Pervert” she breathed, smiling the slightest. She was starting to look more like herself and less like a miserably copy and he took that as a good sign.

“No,  _mi luna_ \- you are the perverse one here” he rumbled, rubbing his way down from her breasts to her hipbones, to her thighs, and then surrounding until he was grabbing her ass, pressing her against him so her lips would brush against his growing erection. She rolled her hips again, biting her lower lip, as though despite herself and he felt more eager than ever to remove his damn underwear already- but if this was going to be worthwhile, he had to hold back, just a little longer “Look at you, you’re barely holding back from begging me to fuck you silly” he rocked again, grunting at the sensation, but the noise was lost in Celeste’s open-mouthed moan. She reached for one of her breasts herself, cradling it, her body quivering with want “Moaning like I’m already balls-deep inside you with one touch-”

“ _Oh, Chak'kin…_ ” she sighed, and almost- almost moved away, obeying whatever inner logic ruled her initial reluctance, to but her legs were trembling and the urge to have him close was too much.

“Just say it” he said as he dragged his hands along the sides of Celeste’s body, up, until they reached her breasts again “Beg for me, like you do” he lowered his head to the nipple and put it into his mouth, nibbling and sucking, and Celeste cursed into his hair, pressing him closer.

“Ahh, y-you fiend!”

He held her waist with one hand and with the other, teased mercilessly at her other breast, feeling her frantic heartbeat echoing near his mouth until she was arching into it, cursing and moaning and rocking her hips helplessly against his lap, making his head spin with how wet she felt.  

( _Huh, she could get wet despite having a tampon? Well, well, well one could learn something new everyday…_ )

“Ah- Chak'kin-!  _Mi sol_ \- oh please, please it hurts and I’m so-”

“Please…what?” he purred, looking up to her reddened face, to her eyes, glassy with arousal, her lips still muttering to him… He felt like his penis could tear the fabric of his boxers in any moment, so turned-on he was. He loved seeing her like this, past the need to preserve an image, past the barriers she set between herself and everything else. He loved knowing he could unwind her like this. Her lips kept moving, her voice a frantic plea for something she couldn’t -wouldn’t- word. And he remembered she’d said it hurt, was she having a particularly strong cramp, then? He moved his face to hers for another hungry kiss, smothering her murmurs ( _“I need you, oh, **please** …!”_) for a moment, before he growled into her mouth in the pauses between their kisses, just the way he knew she loved it, letting his hands trail over her skin.

“You beg so pretty, my love…” he reached her hips and dug his fingertips into them firmly. He could barely hold back anymore, if the way his heart hammered in his ears was any indication, and Celeste looked like she couldn’t either “Do you want me rut you…until that naughty pussy of yours is sated and happy?”

She all but moaned her answer, eyes foggy and hungry set on his.

“ _Si, diablito…_!”

And there was only so much he could take after such a long time. He let out a pent-up,  throaty grunt, kissing her fiercely, hooking his thumbs on the hem of her underwear, his palms rubbing her skin, and coaxed to lay back on the sofa. Despite feeling as though he’d burn out if he wasn’t deep inside her as soon as possible, he took his time, kissing her navel wetly, before beginning to drag his hands down, down. His face descended slowly as well, sucking over her hipbone, marking her, then to nuzzling his way down to her outer right thigh, where he let his lips dance, fluttering over it, enjoying the little flinches it caused her.

( _She WAS a little ticklish, after all_ )

Even further down and her panties almost off her, he made her lift her legs, both to slide them off more comfortably and to kiss her calf. When she was finally free from clothes and her ankles rested on his shoulders, he almost forgot of a small detail regarding her current condition, almost diving head on in the most literal way possible, but she slid the palm of her foot to his chest, pushing him softly, just barely. Just enough for him to catch the hint that she wanted him to stay still for a moment. Her face was one shade of red too dark for him to take it as an aroused blush and she was biting her lip.

"What?”

“Just-” she sat up for a moment, pulling her legs off him and reached between her thighs tentatively. Chamuco caught a glimpse of white -a string- and blinked blankly. Oh “Just give me a moment”

She seemed mortified, and uncharacteristically unsure, as though she didn’t know what came next, exactly. It made him wonder if he was pushing her too much.

“Do you need a bathroom break?” He babbled, wanting to slap himself the moment the words came out of his mouth. Celeste took one look at him and burst out laughing, he chuckled once, embarrassedly “OK, not the best choice of words, but-”

“No- yeah! I- I definitely need one of those” she said, her smile genuine but also nervous. He couldn’t really recall a moment in which she seemed nervous about having sex. This new side to her he hadn’t even considered just made it all the more thrilling to him.  He got to his feet, offering her a hand to help her get to her feet and she obliged, shooting him a fleeting, but bright smile.

( _It crossed his mind for a moment to bow to her, adding on to the sheer hilariousness of a scene where he offered his hand to her like some sort of regency coach driver when they were getting ready to have period sex_ )

He got a perfect sight of her perfect ass as she walked away and the sight made him have to take deep breaths to avoid doing something embarrassing like jump her right there and then or cumming in his underwear. His dick was pulsating almost painfully in his underwear and the possibility that she’d think the whole thing through and decide she didn’t want to continue seemed very likely at the moment. One minute, two, trailed along like snails, adding on to the general awkwardness of the situation; but Chamuco decided to use the pause to turn off the TV, and walked to check on Chupacabras, deep in sleep in his doggie-bed in the washing room. He closed the door, not wanting to get interrupted mid-fuck by a curious puppy, as it had happened once and made his way back to the sofa, half-waiting to see Celeste already there…but she wasn’t. 

He groaned under his breath. He would have thought the wait would help his blood settle, but if anything, it made him more eager, in a moment where he would have thought it impossible. His boxers felt like a prison. He eyed the closed door for a moment, wondering if he should know and see if she was alright or they should call it off, but on the account that it felt to him like he could easily use his penis and still get a pretty solid knock and that would completely contradict the whole point of not wanting to make her feel pressured, he decided against it.

Ah, but there was one game they played sometimes, when she was busy at the phone and he was on the bedroom, just waiting for her to be done. And even though most of the times she played along, if she didn’t feel like it (Which was an astrological event, so to say) she felt in full confidence to tell him so. Yeah, that could work.

His boxers finally sliding off him felt like a blessing, the cold air of the afternoon hitting his sensitive skin. He closed a hand around himself softly and sighed at the sensation, was he really this sensitive already? He set his jaw and dragged his hand up and down slowly, pursing his lips together to stop himself from moaning out loud. He pumped himself just a little more, just enough to stop feeling like he’d burst like a rattled soda bottle, and then lounged on the sofa. His pose was casual, or as casual as it could be taking in account he was deliberatedly studying how  he laid down; propping himself on one arm, wearing a studied grin, being careful to stretch his torso in a way he knew she found more alluring and- it turned out, he did it just in time. Immediately after, he heard the knob turn and Celeste reappeared, seemingly a lot less flustered…right until she looked up at him. Her eyes drank up the sight, from his face and down to his crotch, through his chest and arms and his smirk became more genuine. Just to make it even more irresistible to her, he brought his free hand down to his cock and stroked himself once, lower abdomen muscles all but jumping, delaying his touch over the base before releasing and using the same hand to motion her to come closer with a finger.

It was more than what Celeste could handle. She all but raced to him, all grabby hands and humping hips on top of him until he flipped them over, pinning her to the sofa with a delighted laugh, rubbing his length along her slit as his hands greedily played with her breasts, watching her come undone with so little-

( _He could only just imagine what it’d be like once he actually DID something_ )

Her hands ran up and down his chest, fingernails softly grazing him as he ran one hand down, until it surrounded her thigh, and he pulled up, spreading her legs apart.

( _And oh, boy, he couldn’t believe some forget that man is an animal too because right now he felt primal and wild, but he didn’t want to hurt her. Not if she didn’t ask him to, anyway_ )  

Chamuco aligned himself with his other hand, eagerness getting the best of him, and pushed himself inside her with a low, rumbling grunt. Celeste let out a shaky sigh, her own hands teasing her breasts as he began moving slowly, relishing the feeling. She felt positively wet and slippery, and so hot. He told her so, dragging his movements into a slow but mighty rocking that made her breasts bounce in a way she seemingly found very pleasing, mouth open in a wide-grinning moan.

“ _Oh~_! Chak'kin- ah-! It-it feels so good!”

Oh, thank goodness. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if she hadn’t been enjoying herself so much. He supported himself on his knees gave his movements a new spring, setting his jaw. After all the buildup and the wait, and how sensitive he was and how new and hot the whole experience was turning out to be, he felt like he’d be finished before he even made it worth the wait, so he  tried to set a relaxed pace, fast enough that it sufficed his own need and slow enough that it didn’t get him off quickly. Celeste reached for him and he lowered his body so she could kiss him, nails digging into his back and her mewling vibrating into his mouth. He slid the back of her knee onto his elbow to go deeper and had the satisfaction of feeling her entire body shake with pleasure when he pushed, her teeth sinking softly into his lower lip, her voice carrying louder.  

“You just  **love**  it…when I stuff you full like this, don’t you?” he grunted into her mouth, between kisses, eliciting a loud whimper from her “How deep and good I fuck you until you’re a moaning mess, just begging for more”

“ _Chak'kin-_!”

“Tell me- tell me how much you love it”

“Fuck-! I love it,  _Iloveitiloveit-_! Ahn! It feels so good-! So, so good,  _mi diablito~_! So  **deep-**!”  

Oh, carajo, she felt so wet, so maddeningly wet, it was driving him crazy. How did he ever manage to live without this for so long? It boggled his mind.

“Your hungry, hungry pussy…” He growled, still landing sloppy kisses over her jaw “Hmmjust eager to get filled…”

“I’d been- wanting you  **so bad** ” she whimpered “All these months waiting for you,  _mi so_ l, only you”

Almost without realizing, his pace became faster. It wasn’t as though he could have controlled himself anymore, either way, not with her all but screaming in pleasure. She hitched her free leg around him, making him push her deeper into the sofa, rocking into her so hard that he could actually hear the springs creaking furiously, however vaguely over her own voice and the noises he was making, sinking his face on the crook of her neck, her heart tapping furiously at his own chest. If the way her hips rolled was any indication, she was coming close. The cramps seemed long since gone, but they were the farthest thing in his mind as he slammed into her, hearing a cascade of obscene, beautiful noises spilling from her mouth and into his ear, feeling her hands stroking her breasts between them and her back arching into him.

( _Fuck he can hear how wet she is as his hips bounce onto her. Goddamn, goddamn, so close, he’s so close-_ )

He hitched the leg he’d been holding around his hip as well, sliding his hand across her inner thigh until he reached her clit and stroked it gently, expertly, just the way she liked it and she all but shrilled, body contorting, hips pushing into him and hands digging nails into his ribs. Her insides squeezed him almost frantically and it soon drove him into orgasm as well. He felt himself pour inside her as blood bunched in his forehead and he let out a noise that was almost a roar, supporting himself on either side of Celeste to avoid going limp with all of his weight on top of her.

When he started coming back from blank, maddening bliss, she was kissing him, every bit of thankfulness in her greedy tongue and nibbling teeth, her arms around his neck in a tender gesture that had his stomach fluttering like a schoolboy with a crush despite still being inside of her, on the last waves of his orgasm. He could only kiss her back, indulge in the feeling of her arms around him, until she stopped kissing him to regain her breath and he nuzzled the crook of her neck, resting part of his weight on an arm and his head where he could hear her heartbeat slowing down. She just whispered into his hair lovingly and coaxed him to roll to the side so he could rest. 

_“Mi sol, amor mio, I love you so much, so, so fucking much.._.”

Her arms still surrounded him, fingers soothing the goose-bumping, damp skin on his back and she pressed lips to his temple before shifting, lowering herself so that now it was her head that rested against his clavicle, relishing the warmth of his body, hands petting his hairy chest tenderly.

“That…has to be the best analgesic ever” she said between breaths. He chuckled in agreement as he stretched his arm back before settling his hand behind his head. She was pressed tight between his sweaty body and the sofa but she seemed fine with it, so he left her there, surrounding her gloriously flustered body with an arm until he reached her ass-cheek and gave it an appreciative, soft squeeze.

“Glad to be of assistance” he grunted, drinking in the way her heartrate was barely slowing down.  

“God, I love you so much” she sighed, tangling legs with him. He pressed her closer and rests his chin on her hair. Oh, he’d been so eager, so hungry for her, but now that it was all said and done, he felt like he could cuddle with her for a week, no complaints. It was at times like this that he was sorry he had to leave. Not just for himself, for how much he missed her, but how much he made her miss him.

“Love you too,  _mi cielo_ ” he muttered into her hair.

( _…and yes, when they wake from their post-coitus nap to an upset puppy barking for attention and scratching the washing room’s door, his lower half looks like a murder scene_ )

( _Still worth it_ )

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this except it seemed like something they would do.


End file.
